


Never Let Chanhee Play Matchmaker

by strangeangels



Series: Shana's Birthday Bash [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad dates, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, know that., the oc is called jackson but this has nothing to do with jackson wang, this is a birthday gift for a friend but i SUPPOSE the rest of you can read it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeangels/pseuds/strangeangels
Summary: Sunwoo's date goes terribly... until it doesn't.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo, Kim Sunwoo/Original Male Character
Series: Shana's Birthday Bash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997086
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Never Let Chanhee Play Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Shana! I hope you like this (and I'm sorry it's so short) I am so proud of you in everything you do and you are both inspiration and motivation to me constantly, I love you dearly.
> 
> Also shout out to Jackson for letting me use his name for the douchebag character, thanks for taking one for the team buddy!
> 
> There are probably some grammatical errors in there so please pretend that you do not see them <3  
> For once the title and summary are not references to anything else!

This is the last, _last_ , time Sunwoo ever lets Chanhee set him up with someone because this is a _disaster_. They’ve only been on the date for twenty minutes and this guy- Jackson- has been talking for about nineteen of them and they’re not even at the movie theatre yet. Sunwoo’s not even sure what film they’re seeing because his date had already decided for them, which is kind of a dick move if you ask him.

He’s pretty sure he could jump out of this moving car right now and Jackson wouldn’t even notice, he’d just keep driving and talking about his gains or whatever the fuck he’s moved onto since Sunwoo stopped listening about ten minutes ago.

“It’s all about focus and drive, y’know?” Jackson says, clearly he hasn’t noticed that Sunwoo’s eyes are firmly fixed on his phone.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sure,” Sunwoo is a little preoccupied with the strongly worded text he’s sending Chanhee.

At some point the car finally stops and Sunwoo breathes an audible sigh of relief that the agonising ride is over. Jackson gets out- _still fucking talking_ \- and just shuts the car door behind him, paying no attention to whether Sunwoo is behind him… what a prize. He scrambles out of the car right before Jackson locks the doors and doesn’t even bother catching up with him; he can hear his loud, obnoxious voice even from a few feet away.

“So, what are we seeing?” Sunwoo asks and doesn’t catch the answer as it’s slipped in as Jackson moves from one anecdote to the next. When they reach the doors Jackson pulls them open and steps through- making a beeline for the snacks- and lets them swing shut in Sunwoo’s face.

Charming.

“-And then he’s like ‘no way you can flip this’ and I’m like, ‘fuck yeah I can-’ hey you want a drink?”

“Uh, sure, thanks.” Hey, maybe this dude’s not so bad, “I’ll have a-” 

“Cool. We’ll have two large Cokes.” Nope. Never mind. He’s the worst. 

One pro of Jackson’s incessant talking is he doesn’t notice how many overpriced snacks Sunwoo puts on the counter. (A family size pack of M&M’s, a bag of Skittles and a bag of chips.) Sunwoo doesn’t even get the chance to tell him he doesn’t have his wallet because the guy just pays for it all without even looking. 

Sunwoo slips his snacks into his pockets and grabs his drink as they head over to the ticket line. Jackson places a hand on the small of his back as they join the line, a gesture that would be nice and not totally repulsive if he wasn’t such a douche. 

“And then Zack chugged the _whole_ thing-” as he throws his arms out, one of them connects directly with the face of the man behind them. 

“Oh shit,” Sunwoo says, trying not to laugh. 

The guy behind them is pissed- face so red Sunwoo thinks steam might start coming out of his ears- after his momentary shock wears off he starts cussing them out. Being the polite, civilised person he is, Jackson immediately gets up in the guy’s face and starts shouting back. Sunwoo hastily backs away from the scene. 

He watches in mild horror as the two men start shoving each other and security quickly comes over to break them apart and escort them out. Noticing Jackson looking around for him he looks in the opposite direction just to avoid his eyes.

Well... this sure was a memorable date. 

“What a dick,” someone says just behind him. Sunwoo turns and finds a guy, seemingly around his age, with bright eyes and a wide smile.

“Yeah… he was supposed to be my date tonight.”

“Oh… sorry…”

“Me too, he was gonna pay for the tickets,” Sunwoo says, and then an even grimmer realisation dawns, “He was my _ride_!”

Bright eyes laughs, “My friend just cancelled last minute so I have an extra ticket for Annabelle if you wanna come see that with me? I’m Changmin by the way!”

“Sunwoo,” he says, contemplating for a moment before deciding he didn’t come all this way for nothing. “Yeah, sure.”

Changmin smiles at him again and they make their way over to the theatre. They’re a little early and as they wait for the previews to start, Sunwoo tells him about the brief catastrophe that was his date earlier.

“Sounds like you dodged a bullet there.”

“Yeah,” he snorts, “wouldn’t shut up about all the frat parties he goes to, like, dude, you’re twenty-five…” Sunwoo rips open a pack of M&M’s and shovels them into his mouth before speaking again. “How old are you, by the way?”

“Oh, I’m twenty-two; I’m in my last year of college. You?”

“Twenty, I’m in my second.” He holds out the bag of M&M’s and Changmin takes some, smiling gratefully. “So, you like these Annabelle films then?”

“Yeah, she’s cute!” Changmin says, and Sunwoo looks around to see if anyone else heard him say that or if he just imagined. “You?”

“Uh,” still reeling from the compliment to the demon doll, “I’m not really a horror person.”

They pass the bag back and forth through the previews until the film starts and Sunwoo is too afraid to open any more snacks in case the noise is too loud.

It’s not long before Sunwoo remembers why he’s not a horror person because he’s about five seconds away from a heart attack. Next to him, however, Changmin is perfectly relaxed. Lounging in his seat like the main character, whose name Sunwoo can’t remember, isn’t in mortal danger right now. 

His skin crawls as the tense music builds for what must surely be an impending jumpscare (somehow, knowing it’s coming doesn’t make it less scary.) He curls in on himself, drawing his feet up so close to his body they’re almost touching the seat. When the moment comes he screams, his whole body tensing up as the scare rattles through his bones. Next to him Changmin laughs and God, what kind of monster is he? 

Well... still a better movie watching partner than Jackson probably would’ve been. Sunwoo is so preoccupied with his thoughts he doesn’t see the next jumpscare coming and when it hits he instinctively ducks for cover behind Changmin’s back. 

“I can feel you laughing,” he whisper-shouts, more embarrassed than angry. 

“It’s funny to watch you freak out,” Changmin whispers back. 

“What is _wrong_ with you? How are you not scared?”

“I don’t scare easy,” there’s another scream from onscreen and Sunwoo flinches, “and I’ve seen it already.”

“You’re insane,” Sunwoo can feel Changmin laugh again. 

He stays hidden behind Changmin’s back for most of the film, right up until the final scene where everything is calm again and no freaky demon dolls are fucking shit up. 

“You can come out now,” Changmin says gently, shaking him with his shoulders. Sunwoo sits up and clears his throat as if that will erase the fact he just spent an hour cowering behind a guy he just met. 

“So… great film,” Sunwoo says casually. Changmin laughs right in his face and takes Sunwoo’s hand as he stands up, leading them both out of the theatre. 

As it turns out, they both live in the same direction and Changmin kindly offers to pay for Sunwoo’s train ride home. The way to the station is through the park and they share Sunwoo’s snacks as they walk through the crisp, air of the autumn night.

“So, what do you like to do for fun?” Sunwoo asks through a mouthful of chips.

Changmin swallows before answering, “Dancing mostly, I _love_ dancing.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah! Do you dance at all?”

“Uh, a little,” Sunwoo’s mind flashes to the handful of thirst trap tiktoks he’s made where he attempted dancing. “I like to rap and sing and, uh, write songs, actually.”

Sunwoo wraps his arms around himself as a breeze rolls by, suddenly feeling self-conscious in a way he almost never is. He _really_ wants Changmin to think he’s cool.

“A rapper, huh? Do you have a soundcloud?”

“No,” he lies.

“Ah, that’s a shame; I wanted to hear if you suck.” Changmin says cheekily, sticking his tongue out.

“Hey!” Sunwoo shoves him in faux-outrage and Changmin cackles.

They walk in comfortable silence for a while, leaves crunching underfoot; every so often Changmin looks over at him and smiles for no reason. His smile is infectious and Sunwoo can’t help but smile back.

A dog rushes past them and Sunwoo lets out a- totally manly and awesome- screech, jumping back towards Changmin who wraps an arm around him and laughs against his shoulder. The dog stops at their feet, tail wagging, and Changmin barks right against Sunwoo’s ear. The dog rushes back in the opposite direction.

“Did you just bark at that dog?”

“Yeah!” Changmin jostles him playfully.

“Why?”

“I was communicating with it,” he grins, “telling it off for scaring you!”

“Thanks,” Sunwoo laughs and pretends to swoon, “my hero!”

They’re still laughing as they start walking again but Changmin keeps his arm around Sunwoo’s shoulder. Pressing his lips together to hide the smile trying to break free, Sunwoo reaches a hand up to hold the one Changmin is resting against his collar bone.

“Y’know,” Changmin breaks the silence, eyes looking up to the sky. “I didn’t realise you could see the stars this clearly here, thought all the light pollution would make it too hard.”

Sunwoo hums, looking up too. He’s right; the stars are so bright tonight, sparkling just like Changmin’s eyes.

“You know you said that out loud, right?”

“Hah, uh, yeah, I meant to,” Sunwoo laughs nervously, mentally kicking himself.

Changmin laughs in face for the second time that night but before he can be outraged he feels the light brush of lips against his cheek. After gathering up all his courage, Sunwoo quickly turns his head and presses his own lips to Changmin’s cheekbone; he’s met with a warm smile and the arm around him tightens.

As the train station comes into view Sunwoo’s stomach sinks, he doesn’t want this night to end.

True to his word Changmin buys Sunwoo’s ticket and they have to rush down the escalator to the platform because their train is already there.

“Whoo! We made it!” Changmin cheers, taking Sunwoo’s hand as they sit. Sunwoo cheers enthusiastically, shaking their joined hands and Changmin laughs, eyes crinkling sweetly as he squeezes his hand.

Sunwoo squeezes back, running his thumb over the back of Changmin’s hand. They stop laughing but the smiles never leave their face as they look at each other.

“I had a really good time, tonight,” Sunwoo says softly. “You kinda saved me from the worst night ever.”

“And from that dog,” Changmin says, sticking his tongue out when Sunwoo snorts. “I had a good time too.”

“You wanna... do this again some time?” Sunwoo feels his palms sweating and he holds his breath with the worry Changmin might say no.

“I’d love to- maybe next time we can see a movie you can actually watch!” Changmin’s face is so close to his it takes Sunwoo a moment to realise he’s being teased, when it finally clicks he bats playfully at Changmin’s arm.

They have to stop holding hands to exchange contact information but once they do their fingers find each other again. Sunwoo leans his head on Changmin’s shoulder and feels the weight of Changmin’s cheek resting atop his head. He hums contentedly.

“Text me when you get home safe?” Changmin asks as Sunwoo gets up to get off at his stop, their hands still linked.

“Yeah, yeah I will, don’t worry,” their hands part as the train stops. “You better text me back!”

“I will!” Changmin calls after him as he exits the train.

Sunwoo waves through the window and laughs as Changmin pulls faces at him as the train pulls away. As he leaves the station he smiles to himself… the night wasn’t such a disaster after all.

***

“How could you set me up with that asshole?” Sunwoo yells at Chanhee, each word punctuated by the thwack of the pillow hitting his face.

“Hey, hey! Cut that out,” Chanhee says, but he’s laughing so Sunwoo keeps hitting him. “You didn’t have fun then?”

“Did I have _fun_ with the frat douche… have you gone insane?”

“No, dumbass, with Changmin.”

“You… how?”

“I work in mysterious ways,” Chanhee says with a smug smile.

Sunwoo pushes him off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Shana darling, I hope you enjoyed this fic and that it made you laugh or at least smile <3
> 
> To the rest of you: thank you for taking the time to read my fic, I do hope you enjoyed it!  
> If you liked it comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
